everything_super_mario_odysseyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mushroom Kingdom
How to Unlock Mario is in the Mushroom Kingdom at the beginning of the game, but the only way to explore it freely is to beat Bowser at the Moon Kingdom. Once you beat him, you´ll immediately be sent to it after the credits. Memorable Areas Peach's Castle The first time you go there, Toad´ll tell you that Peach is missing. She's actually going on a vacation to every kingdom you've been to (Not including The Dark and Darker Side of the Moon). You´ll also find Toadette, who has Power Moons for you if you achieve certain goals. Fountain Plaza The Odyssey will land right next to this Plaza. You´ll find a Shop and the Music Toad here. Mushroom River & Lake The river starts inside a tunnel & goes under a bridge and to the mushroom-shaped lake. You´ll find Dorrie here as well as a Koopa Free Running Race. Goomba Woods Found behind Peach's Castle, these woods (If you can even CALL them woods) have about 15 Goombas scattered in them. You´ll find a rocket to the Picture Match minigame here. The Hedge Maze This hedge maze is a reference to Super Mario 64 DS. In that game, this exact hedge maze is where you had to catch your first bunny with Yoshi. Surely enough, there is a bunny here that´ll give you a Power Moon if you catch him. There's also a Toad here growing 4 Power Moon Plants. There are 4 seeds scattered across this kingdom. Try & find them all! The Tanooki Tree This tree is a reference to Super Mario 3D Land. At the beginning of that game, there is a big storm that scatters the Super Leafs that were growing on the tree. But now, It seems to have re-bloomed. You can get a Power Moon by holding Cappy on the tail of it. Yoshi's House You can get here by finding the secret warp panting in Luncheon Kingdom. Specifically, behind Salt-Pile Isle. Not much here besides a Power Moon and a note from Yoshi that tells you he went to..... The Top of Peach's Castle To get up there, you'll find a scarecrow on the left side of the castle that will spawn some stairs up to the top of the castle. You'll find Yoshi's egg up here. Jump on the egg or throw your hat at it to hatch the Yoshi. You can't ride him but you can possess him. Yoshi can eat the apples that are surrounding Peach's Castle. You should eat them because you can get Power Moons from eating them all! The Four Battle Towers There are four towers in the Mushroom Kingdom that have paintings inside that go to rematches against four bosses. These include Knucklotec, Torkdrift, Mechawiggler, & Cookatiel. They are found at Mushroom Lake, The Hedge Maze, in Goomba Woods, and just southwest of Peach's Castle. There are 2 more rematches in this kingdom, but they aren´t in the Battle Towers. You can find the rematch against Mollusque-Lanceur in the Mushroom Lake, while Ruined Dragon´s can be can be found once you drain the moat & swallow a apple stuck in the pipe with Yoshi. How to Achieve Peace To achieve peace in the Mushroom Kingdom, you have to talk to Peach & Tiara at every kingdom you've been to. These include the Cap, Cascade, Sand, Lake, Wooded, Lost, Metro, Seaside, Snow, Ruined, Bowser, & Moon Kingdoms. She'll give you a Power Moon in each kingdom. Return to the Mushroom Kingdom after this and Peach will return and give you a Power Moon. The Mushroom Kingdom Shop Regular Coins Life-Up Heart - 50 Coins Power Moons - 100 Coins each Football Helmet - 50 Coins Football Gear - 150 Coins Skeleton Suit - 9999 Coins Regional Coins Mario 64 Cap - 15 Regional Coins Mario 64 Suit - 20 Regional Coins Pipe Sticker - 5 Regional Coins Coin Sticker - 5 Regional Coins Block Sticker - 5 Regional Coins ? Block Sticker - 5 Regional Coins Mushroom Kingdom Sticker - 10 Regional Coins Mushroom Cushion Set - 10 Regional Coins Peach's Castle Model - 25 Regional Coins All Power Moons * 01: Perched on the Castle Roof: Above the flagpole on top of the northeastern tower of Peach's Castle. * 02: Pops Out of the Tail: Obtained by throwing Cappy onto the tail of the Tail Tree near the Odyssey. * 03: Caught Hopping at Peach's Castle: Obtained by catching the rabbit hopping around the garden east of Peach's Castle. * 04: Gardening for Toad: Garden Seed: * 05: Gardening for Toad: Field Seed: * 06: Gardening for Toad: Pasture Seed: * 07: Gardening for Toad: Lake Seed: * 08: Grow a Flower Garden: Obtained by using Cappy to bloom the flower sprouts north of the garden. * 09: Mushroom Kingdom Timer Challenge: Appears after throwing Cappy onto the scarecrow northeast of the castle. Mario can reach it in time by using a nearby Motor Scooter. * 10: Found at Peach's Castle! Good Dog!: Obtained by bringing the dog to the top of a small mound southeast of the Odyssey. * 11: Taking Notes: Around the Well: Obtained by entering the 8-Bit Pipe on the side of the well to the west of the castle, running all the way around the side, and collecting the treble clef and the Rainbow Notes it spawns. * 12: Herding Sheep at Peach's Castle: Obtained by returning six sheep to the sombrero-wearing Toad southwest of the castle. * 13: Gobbling Fruit with Yoshi: Obtained by having Yoshi eat berries until the meter fills up. * 14: Yoshi's Second Helping!: Obtained by filling up Yoshi's berry meter a second time. * 15: Yoshi's All Filled Up!: Obtained by eating all of the berries in the area. * 16: Love at Peach's Castle: Obtained by draining the castle moat, then bringing a captured Goomba Tower to Goombette behind the castle. * 17: Toad Defender: Guarded by a Toad near Goomba Woods. Approaching him as a Goomba will scare him away. * 18: Forever Onward, Captain Toad!: Obtained by speaking to Captain Toad on top of the Crazy Cap Starshroom. * 19: Jammin' in the Mushroom Kingdom: Obtained by talking to the Toad with headphones and playing the music he wants to hear. * 20: Shopping Near Peach's Castle: Purchased from Crazy Cap for 100 yellow coins. * 21: Mushroom Kingdom Regular Cup: Obtained by winning a race against the Roving Racers for the first time. * 22: Mushroom Kingdom Master Cup: Obtained by winning a second race against the Roving Racers. * 23: Picture Match: Basically Mario: There is a Mini Rocket northeast of the castle which leads to a Picture Match minigame. The player must score at least 60 points to win. * 24: Picture Match: A Stellar Mario!: Obtained by playing Picture Match again and scoring 80 points or more. * 25: Light from the Ceiling: Obtained by standing on the sun rug in Peach's Castle, going into first-person view, then looking at the ceiling. This is a reference to how the Tower of the Wing Cap is accessed in Super Mario 64. * 26: Loose-Tile Trackdown: Obtained by Ground Pounding eight loose floor tiles in Peach's Castle. * 27: Totally Classic!: Obtained by entering a locked door near Goomba Woods, which requires the Mario 64 Cap and Outfit. It leads to a replica of the castle courtyard from Super Mario 64, where a Power Moon will appear when Cappy is thrown onto the star statue. * 28: Courtyard Chest Trap: In the castle courtyard replica, there are eight treasure chests. Opening them in the right order makes the Power Moon appear. * 29: Yoshi's Feast in the Sea of Clouds: There is a cave with a Warp Pipe at the source of the river leading to the Mushroom Pond. The pipe leads to a sub-level where Yoshi must eat berries to make the Power Moon appear. * 30: Sunken Star in the Sea of Clouds: Hidden beneath the clouds in the Yoshi sub-level to the left of the starting point. * 31: Secret 2D Treasure: Obtained by reaching the end of the sub-level inside the well to the west of the castle, * 32: 2D Boost from Bullet Bill: Obtained near the beginning of the well sub-level by jumping off of a Bullet Bill. * 33: Tussle in Tostarena: Rematch: ❸ Obtained by defeating Knucklotec inside a painting in one of the towers outside. * 34: Struggle in Steam Garden: Rematch: ❸ Obtained by defeating Torkdrift inside a painting in one of the towers outside. * 35: Dust-Up in New Donk City: Rematch: ❸ Obtained by defeating Mechawiggler inside a painting in one of the towers outside. * 36: Battle in Bubblaine: Rematch: ❸ Obtained by defeating Mollusque-Lanceur inside a Warp Pipe in the pool of water where Dorrie is. * 37: Blowup at Mount Volbono: Rematch: ❸ Obtained by defeating Cookatiel inside a painting in one of the towers outside. * 38: Rumble in Crumbleden: Rematch: ❸ Obtained by defeating the Ruined Dragon inside a Warp Pipe after draining the castle moat. * 39: Secret Path to Peach's Castle!: Obtained by warping to Yoshi's House through a painting in the Luncheon Kingdom, then Wall Jumping up the chimney. * 40: A Tourist in the Mushroom Kingdom!: Given to Mario by the traveling Tostarenan tourist after speaking to him in the Metro Kingdom, Cascade Kingdom, Luncheon Kingdom, and Moon Kingdom. * 41: Found with Mushroom Kingdom Art: Inside Peach's Castle, there is artwork depicting the Top-Hat Tower from the Cap Kingdom in front of the moon. Mario must go to the Cap Kingdom and Ground Pound the spot on the Glasses Bridge where this view can be seen. * 42: Hat-and-Seek: Mushroom Kingdom: Obtained by talking to a Bonneter hidden on a top-hat-wearing Toad northwest of the castle. * 43: Princess Peach, Home Again!: Given to Mario by Princess Peach. She will be standing on the balcony of the castle after speaking to her in all of the other kingdoms she appears in. * 44: Rescue Princess Peach: ⍟ Rescue Princess Peach from Bowser. * 45: Achieve World Peace: ⍟ Bring Peace to all 14 kingdoms in the world. * 46: Power Moon Knight: ⍟ Collect 100 Power Moons. * 47: Power Moon Wizard: ⍟ Collect 300 Power Moons. * 48: Power Moon Ruler: ⍟ Collect 600 Power Moons. * 49: Regional Coin Shopper: ⍟ Buy 13 things using regional coins. * 50: Flat Moon Finder: ⍟ Collect 10 8-Bit Power Moons. * 51: Flat Moon Fanatic: ⍟ Collect 20 8-Bit Power Moons. * 52: Treasure Chest Hunter: ⍟ Collect 15 Power Moons from treasure chests. * 53: Super Treasure Chest Hunter: ⍟ Collect 25 Power Moons from treasure chests. * 54: Note-Collecting World Tour: ⍟ Collect 5 Power Moons from taking Notes. * 55: Note-Collecting Space Tour: ⍟ Collect 20 Power Moons from taking Notes. * 56: Timer Challenge Amateur: ⍟ Collect 10 Power Moons from Timer Challenges. * 57: Timer Challenge Professional: ⍟ Collect 25 Power Moons from Timer Challenges. * 58: Captain Toad Meeter: ⍟ Meet up with Captain Toad 5 times. * 59: Captain Toad Greeter: ⍟ Meet up with Captain Toad 10 times. * 60: Touring with Princess Peach: ⍟ Meet up with Princess Peach 5 times as she travels the world. * 61: Globe-Trotting with Princess Peach: ⍟ Meet up with Princess Peach 10 times as she travels the world. * 62: Master Sheep Herder: ⍟ Herd Sheep to collect a Power Moon 4 times. * 63: Gaga for Goombette: ⍟ Collect 5 Power Moons from Goombette. * 64: Lakitu Fishing Trip: ⍟ Fish for 3 Power Moons as Lakitu. * 65: Flower-Growing Guru: ⍟ Grow 5 seeds to collect Power Moons. * 66: Flower-Growing Sage: ⍟ Grow 10 seeds to collect Power Moons. * 67: Running with Rabbits: ⍟ Catch 5 rabbits to collect Power Moons. * 68: Racing with Rabbits: ⍟ Catch 10 rabbits to collect Power Moons. * 69: Ground Pound Instructor: ⍟ Dig up 15 Power Moons by Ground Pounding. * 70: Ground Pound Professor: ⍟ Dig up 45 Power Moons by Ground Pounding. * 71: Rad Hatter: ⍟ Collect 3 Power Moons by throwing your hat on things. * 72: Super Rad Hatter: ⍟ Collect 10 Power Moons by throwing your hat on things. * 73: Traveling-Bird Herder: ⍟ Collect 5 Power Moons from migrating birds. * 74: Wearing It Well!: ⍟ Collect 3 Power Moons by wearing certain outfits. * 75: Wearing It Great!: ⍟ Collect 8 Power Moons by wearing certain outfits. * 76: Wearing It Perfect!: ⍟ Collect 15 Power Moons by wearing certain outfits. * 77: Hat-Seeking Missile: ⍟ Find 5 Bonneters hidden on people's heads. * 78: Music Maestro: ⍟ Play the music that Toad wants to hear 5 times. * 79: Art Enthusiast: ⍟ Collect 5 Power Moons using Hint Art. * 80: Art Investigator: ⍟ Collect 15 Power Moons using Hint Art. * 81: Slots Machine: ⍟ Collect 3 Power Moons playing Slots. * 82: Koopa Freerunning MVP: ⍟ Win 10 Koopa Freerunning races. * 83: Koopa Freerunning Hall of Famer: ⍟ Win 22 Koopa Freerunning races. * 84: Supernaturally Sure-Footed: ⍟ Receive passing scores in Koopa Trace-Walking 5 times. * 85: Quizmaster: ⍟ Answer all of the Sphynx's questions correctly 3 times. * 86: Souvenir Sampler: ⍟ Collect 10 souvenirs and stickers. * 87: Souvenir Sleuth: ⍟ Collect 20 souvenirs and stickers. * 88: Souvenir Savant: ⍟ Collect 40 souvenirs and stickers. * 89: Capturing Novice: ⍟ Capture 20 targets. * 90: Capturing Apprentice: ⍟ Capture 35 targets. * 91: Capturing Master: ⍟ Capture 45 targets. * 92: Hat Maven: ⍟ Collect 15 hats. * 93: Hat Icon: ⍟ Collect 35 hats. * 94: Fashion Maven: ⍟ Collect 15 outfits. * 95: Fashion Icon: ⍟ Collect 35 outfits. * 96: Moon Rock Liberator: ⍟ Open 14 Moon Rocks. * 97: World Warper: ⍟ Travel through 10 warp holes. * 98: Checkpoint Flagger: ⍟ Activate 40 Checkpoint Flags. * 99: Checkpoint Flag Enthusiast: ⍟ Activate 80 Checkpoint Flags. * 100: Loaded with Coins: ⍟ Collect 1000 coins. * 101: Rolling in Coins: ⍟ Collect 5000 coins. * 102: Swimming in Coins: ⍟ Collect 10000 coins. * 103: Jump! Jump! Jump!: ⍟ Jump 10000 times. * 104: Fly, Cappy, Fly!: ⍟ Throw Cappy 5000 times.